Jesteś moją marionetką
by Akirasaki
Summary: Opowiadania o relacjach Gina z porwaną przez niego Ayumi oraz o wielu Śmiesznych sytuacjach z wieloma innymi postaciami z anime Bleach ;)
1. Porwanie

Od śmierci Luppiego, Gin był bardzo samotny. Nawet raz się do tego przyznał. Jednak nie brakowało mu zwykłego towarzysza do rozmów. Ichimaru pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł coś zupełnie mu obcego. On zapragnął... miłości. Nigdy nikogo nie obdarzył tym uczuciem i też nikt jego nigdy nie pokochał. I właśnie teraz, gdy został sam z tymi, których i tak miał zdradzić zapragnął bliskości drugiej osoby.

Po kilkudniowym rozmyślaniu w końcu podjął decyzję- pójdzie do świata ludzi. Jednak to nie było takie proste. Zaraz po otworzeniu się Garaganty, Shinigami się o tym dowiedzą. Pozostało mu tylko tam wpaść, zabrać pierwszą lepszą dziewczynę i szybko wracać. Cóż, sprawy miłosne musiały zostać odłożone na później.

Tymczasem po jednej z ulic miasta Karakura, w sobotnie popołudnie, spacerowała zamyślona dziewczyna o imieniu Ayumi. Miała czarne włosy opadające na ramiona zakończone krwisto czerwonym kolorem. Szła ubrana w najzwyklejszy czarny T-shirt z czerwonym napisem "Aqua Timez", czarne jeansy i bordowe trampki. W tych kolorach czuła się najlepiej. Uwielbiała tez szary, a dokładniej srebrny, jednak nie lubiła się do tego przyznawać. Zawsze wszyscy jej mówili, że srebrny jest oklepany, a szary nudny. Co kto woli, o gustach się nie dyskutuje, a ona nie chciała niepotrzebnych kłótni. Unikała wszelkich sporów, ale gdy już przyszło się jej awanturować to nie sposób było z nią wygrać. Była pozornie zwyczajną nastolatką mającą najlepszą przyjaciółkę, dobrego kolegę, rodziców, psa i młodszą siostrę, z którą musiała dzielić pokój. Nigdy nikogo do tego pokoju nie zapraszała, bo zamiast jej ukochanego koloru na ścianach widniał róż. W sumie nawet wolała ten kolor od poprzedniego- żółtego. Do różowego się przyzwyczaiła, a żółtego nienawidziła od czasu, kiedy wredne dziewczyny z jej klasy ubrudziły ją całą błotem przez co była zmuszona chodzić cały dzień w żółtej i obciachowej sukience spośród "rzeczy znalezionych". Miała wtedy 9 lat. Od tamtego momentu przestała być lubiana. Przez dwa lata była zupełnie sama. Wtedy, pomimo młodego wieku, zamknęła się w sobie i przywykła do samotności.

Teraz nadal lubi wiele rzeczy robić sama, ale cieszy się, że po tych dwóch latach poznała swoich przyjaciół, którzy są z nią do teraz. Ma teraz 15 lat. Jest dość skomplikowana, ale po bliższym poznaniu okazuje się bardzo miłą osobą. Niewielu tego doświadczyło. Przez nieufność spławiła, i nadal spławia, wielu ludzi.

Teraz robiła to co kocha- spacerowała w samotności. Mogła myśleć o czym tylko chciała i nikt jej w tym nie przeszkadzał. Właśnie myślała o swojej największej pasji- muzyce. Chciałaby zostać piosenkarką, ale boi się ponownego odrzucenia przez społeczeństwo.

Tym razem tak się zamyśliła, że aż nieświadomie stanęła na środku chodnika. Nie zwróciła uwagi na potrącających ją przechodniów. Z zadumy wyrwało ją dziwne zjawisko na niebie. Ludzie wpadli w panikę i zaczęli uciekać. Ona stała. Teraz ze skupieniem patrzała się w, wtedy jej nieznaną, Garagantę. Jakby oczekiwała, że za chwilę wyłoni się jakiś wybawca zabierając ją z tego strasznego świata.

W końcu! Gin dotarł do świata ludzi nie dając się nakryć żadnemu Arrancarowi, a nawet pozostałym dwóm byłym kapitanom. Jednak musiał się pospieszyć. Nerwowo rozglądał się. Zauważył dziewczynę, która obserwowała go w skupieniu. Nie dość, że była w stanie ujrzeć Garagantę, to jeszcze jego. Zresztą Garaganta to nie sztuka, bo każdy tam obecny ją widział, ale żeby móc zobaczyć duchową postać rangi kapitańskiej u Shinigami- to dopiero wyczyn!

Co to za facet, pomyślała. Chciała się odwrócić i po prostu odejść, ale nagle... straciła przytomność.

Ginowi pozostały jedynie sekundy na ucieczkę przed Shinigami. Postanowił porwać Ayumi. Błyskawicznie znalazł się przy niej i równie szybko użył zaklęcia Kido "Inemuri" bez wypowiadania inkantacji. Złapał mdlejącą dziewczynę i po chwili zniknął za Garagantą.

* * *

**Bardzo dziękuję Leukonoe za wychwycenie błędów ;) Strasznie mi wstyd za to zdanie z sobotą bo nie poprawiłam tego podczas przepisywania z zeszytu xD Mam nadzieję, że teraz po poprawkach jest lepiej ;)**


	2. Goście

Gin przebywał w swojej komnacie wraz z dziewczyną i czekał aż się ocknie.

- Aaah... Gdzie ja jestem?- Ayumi obudziła się.

- Witaj, kochanie- Gin przywitał ją ze swoim tradycyjnym uśmiechem- Wreszcie się obudziłaś.

- Kim ty jesteś? Pewnie zboczeńcem! I powiedz co to za miejsce!- dopiero zorientowała się, że jest przywiązana do krzesła.

- Zboczeńcem? Naprawdę przypominam zboczeńca?- poprawił włosy- Ojej, chyba rzeczywiście nie najlepiej dziś wyglądam- cały czas się uśmiechał- A ty nie denerwuj się tak, bo jeszcze coś sobie zrobisz, a tego byśmy oboje nie chcieli. Jesteśmy w Hueco Mundo.

-Hueco co?

- Hueco Mundo. Świat Hollowów.

- Czego?

- To będzie trudniejsze niż myślałem... Hollowy to takie złe brzydkie duchy co zjadają dobre duchy. Nie wiem jak inaczej ci to wytłumaczyć- podrapał się po głowie.

- To takie okropne coś z dziurą w klatce piersiowej i tego pozbywają się ci w czarnych kimonach?

- Tak. Dokładnie. Domyśliłem się, że możesz ich widzieć, bo zobaczyłaś mnie co nie jest łatwe.

- To kim ty w końcu jesteś?- lekko skrzywiła się.

- Ichimaru Gin, były bardzo dobry Shinigami. Obecnie jeden z władców las Noches, czyli fortecy, w której się znajdujemy- trochę sobie dodał z tym władcą, bo ona i tak nie znała prawdy. Przecież by nie powiedział, że w sumie jest przydupasem Aizena, no przynajmniej do czasu, aż go "zdradzi".

- Gin? Serio masz tak na imię czy lubisz popijać?

- Wiesz, z wielu osób, które komentowały moje imię nikt nie powiedział czegoś takiego- zaśmiał się- Gin to moje prawdziwe imię. A ty jak się nazywasz?

- A co cię to?

- Wiesz...- użył shunpo i znalazł się tuż za nią, wzdrygnęła się- ...chcę wiedzieć jak się nazywasz, bo...- przybliżył twarz do jej ucha- ...od teraz jesteś moją marionetką...- szepnął.

Ayumi dreszcz przeszedł po plecach. Co on chce z nią zrobić? Chyba nie...

- Człowieku, co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!- nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, że się go boi.

- Nie jestem człowiekiem. Jestem duchową istotą w odróżnieniu od ciebie. Powiedz jak się nazywasz, a cię rozwiążę.

- Ayumi...- w końcu odpowiedziała po chwili milczenia.

- A dalej?

- Chisato...

- Bardzo ładnie- rozwiązał ją- Ale tej bransoletki nie ściągaj. Masz wysoka energię duchową, ale czasem możesz mieć problem z dostrzeżeniem mnie lub ewentualnie kogoś innego, a dzięki niej będziesz widzieć nas wyraźnie.

- Hm... No dobra...

- Masz, zjedz coś- postawił przed nią wózek z jedzeniem- Nie chcę żebyś padła z głodu bo nie o to tu chodzi. I nie bój się, to nie jest zatrute. Niedługo wrócę, a ty nie próbuj uciekać, bo i tak ci się o nie uda- wyszedł.

Ayumi cały czas siedząc na krześle zaczęła niechętnie jeść.

* * *

Gin podczas rozmowy z dziewczyną stwierdził, że ona go raczej nie pokocha, a szkoda, bo jemu od razu się spodobała. Stwierdził też, że skoro już ją porwał i tyle przy tym ryzykował to nie ma sensu tego marnować i tak po prostu "oddać" jej. Dlatego też postanowił postanowił się z nią tylko zabawić i nazwał ją "swoją marionetką". Jednak nie chciał robić niczego wbrew jej woli, nie był taki. Miał zamiar ją jakoś do siebie przekonać.

Teraz szedł do służby w las Noches. Zażyczył sobie ostatnio żeby uszyli nowe ubranie dla niego i jego "wybranki". Zaskoczyło ich to ale nic nie powiedzieli. Dzisiaj stroje miały być gotowe. Miał nadzieję, że ubranie będzie na nią pasować.

* * *

Chisato siedziała sama w komnacie Gina. Nagle drzwi się uchyliły i zza nich wyłoniły się dwie głowy.

- Mówiłem ci, że Gina nie ma. Ja wiem wszystko, bo mam podgląd na całe Las Noches- powiedział jeden z nich, który miał różowe włosy.

- Oj zamknij się i właź- drugi wepchnął go do środka, wszedł i zamknął drzwi- Przylazłem tu za tobą, bo chciałem tylko zobaczyć nową dupę Gina. Tylko nie myśl, że ci się upiecze, Szayel. I tak ci dzisiaj wklepie, po to do ciebie przyszedłem. Twój podgląd tylko na chwilę odwrócił moją uwagę.

Ayumi dopiero teraz zauważyła, że ten drugi miał niebieskie włosy.

- A wy coście za jedni?- zapytała.

- Szayel Aporro Granz, najwybitniejszy Arrancar w całym las Noches i 8. Espada- powiedział z dumą różowowłosy.

- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, 6. Espada. Najlepsza męska dupa w Hueco Mundo- rzucił w jej stronę zwierzęcy uśmiech.

- Jesteście walnięci- stwierdziła- Idźcie stąd, bo jak Gin was zobaczy to na pewno nie będzie zadowolony.

- Mam go gdzieś, może mi obciągnąć- rzucił Grimmjow rozglądając się- Kurwa, on ma miejscówkę wielkości połowy tej chaty, ty masz całe laboratorium, a ja mam normalnie schowek na szczotki w porównaniu z tym!

- Jaegerjaquez, wyrażaj się- Szayel upomniał go- Poza tym to nie jest żadna chata tylko forteca.

- Ty, Grimmjow czy jak ci tam, weź zabierz swoją ciotkę do ruchania i wynoś się stąd. Nie chce mieć przez was problemów- rzekła Ayumi rzucając w ich stronę wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Ja i tak już swoje zrobiłem- prychnął Grimmjow- A tej ciotki nigdy bym nie wyruchał- oznajmił wskazując na Szayela po czym wyszedł.

- Jeszcze się kiedyś zobaczymy, Ayumi Chisato- Szayel uśmiechnął się po swojemu i również wyszedł.

Poczuła się dziwnie. Wiedziała, że ten Granz cały czas będzie ją obserwować. A Jaegerjaquez? Wyglądał jakby chciał się na nią rzucić. Teraz Gin nie wydawał się jej taki zły. Poza tym nie miała szans żeby stamtąd zwiać, więc postanowiła potraktować to jako przygodę. Wprawdzie tęskniła za rodziną, ale nawet oni nie troszczyli się o nią tak jak Ichimaru. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej nie zgwałci.

* * *

Po jakimś czasie Gin wrócił.

- Wróciłem, Ayumi. Czy coś lub ktoś cię niepokoił kiedy mnie nie było?- zapytał troskliwie trzymając nowe ciuchy.

- Nie, nic się nie działo- skłamała. Z niewyjaśnionych powodów nie chciała ich wkopywać.

- To dobrze.

- Co tam masz?

- Nowe ubrania. Jedno jest dla ciebie.

- Nie chcę ubrań- znowu się skrzywiła.

- Ale w końcu będziesz musiała się przebrać. Proszę- dał jej sukienkę zapakowana w pokrowiec- Tam stoi parawan, przebierz się- wskazał na ów przedmiot stojący w kącie- Jak będziesz chciała się wykąpać lub skorzystać z toalety to się nie krępuj, łazienka jest za drzwiami. Niestety musisz przebrać się tu, bo do łazienki idę ja- wyszedł.

Ayumi wstała z krzesła trzymając ubranie, które wcześniej wzięła od Gina. Niechętnie doczłapała się do parawanu. Zdjęła pokrowiec.

- No pięknie, sukienka- powiedziała niezadowolona do siebie, ale ostatecznie ubrała ją. Miała z tym lekki problem, bo było tam strasznie ciemno. Małe okienko nic nie dawało, bo była noc. Chisato jeszcze nie wiedziała, że tam zawsze jest noc. No i przede wszystkim- nie było tam żadnego światła! Po prostu pochlastać się szarym mydłem. Nawet jak dla niej było za ciemno. Nie widziała dobrze ani jej sukienki, ani większej części pokoju, ani nawet twarzy Ichimaru! Udało się jej dostrzec tylko tyle, że ma on jasne włosy, ale jakie dokładnie? Była tego ciekawa. Powoli zaczął się jej podobać, z charakteru oczywiście. Był dla niej bardzo... nawet sama nie wiedziała jaki. Do tego zaczynała myśleć, że on może chcieć od niej czegoś więcej. Gdyby nie to już dawno zrobiłby swoje i ją oddał, albo co gorsza dalej przetrzymywał tylko do tego.

- Jak tam Ayumi?- zapytał entuzjastycznie wychodząc z łazienki.

- Nie jest tak źle, chyba. W sumie nie wiem, bo prawie niczego nie widzę.

- Ojej, ale ze mnie egoista. Ja przywykłem do ciemności Hueco Mundo, ale zapomniałem o tobie- wyciągnął ze swojej wielkiej szafy kilka świec- Na szczęście mam świece- powąchał jedną- Zapachowe. Mam nadzieję, że nie rozboli cię głowa od ich zapachu.

- Nic mi nie będzie- zapewniła.

- To dobrze- porozstawiał świece- Użyję Kido żeby je zapalić, lepiej nie wspominaj o tym nikomu , bo będą na mnie źli- cały czas mówił ze swoim uśmiechem. Zaczął zapalać świece.

- Am, Gin...- zaczęła niepewnie.

- Tak?

- Będę musiała nosić tylko sukienki? Wolałabym jakieś spodnie...

- Nie ma problemu- spojrzał na nią trzymając jedną z zapalonych już świec- Następnym razem przyniosę ci spodnie- uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, o ile to możliwe.

Ayumi prawie tam padła. Nie chodziło o jego uśmiech, świece czy cokolwiek innego. Chodziło o... włosy. Jego włosy. Były w jej ukochanym kolorze. Do tego uważała, że Gin wygląda z nimi ślicznie. Tylko zaczęły ją zastanawiać jego ciągle zamknięte oczy...

- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz? Nadal przypominam zboczeńca?- zrobił litościwą minę i znowu zaczął poprawiać włosy.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi. W sumie już nic- zbyła go- To... gdzie będę spać?- zapytała niepewnie.

- Ojej, nie pomyślałem o tym, ale gapa ze mnie! Będziesz musiała spać ze mną.

Zamurowało ją. Miałaby spać Z NIM?! Do głowy wróciła jej wizja zboczeńca. Pozytywne myśli dotyczące Gina nagle zniknęły. Zaczęła się go bać. Bała się, że ją skrzywdzi. Jednak najgorsze było to, że nie mogła stamtąd uciec.

- Jeśli chcesz, możesz wziąć moją kołdrę, a ja wezmę koc- zaproponował.

- Mhm, dzięki...- burknęła.


End file.
